Jigoku High School- Vocaloid Series
Jigoku High School is a popular Vocaloid Series by Nico Producer Zenzai P . Committing a major sin in life, and then taking your own life, are the two requirements to get into this exclusive high school. Students here carry the burdens of their decision, while having to find a way to save mortals from making the same decisions. The requirements for graduation are to save 1000 people from taking their lives. Failing keeps you trapped, chained to the school for all eternity. Passing allows you to be reborn. Those who have taken their own lives may only use their given names, as they have disowned themselves by taking their own life. This means that they do not pass on, and cannot reap the benefits of being an ancestor. Characters *Kari An emotionless girl. Pale skin. Green eyes. Jet black hair. She is having trouble with her quota because of her expressionlessness. She was punished for her sins by losing the ability to feel extreme emotion. *Chihiro A cheerful young man, tall and dark. Has messy dark hair. He sticks close to Kari because he can read her well. Has the power to see the future as punishment for his laziness. *Yuuya An energetic young man, bleached hair, athletic. No one is quite sure what his punishment is, though most suspect that the phone he’s constantly glued to has some connection. Prior to the release of his song, he’s seen in other character’s songs talking to someone on the phone. *Koko A girl who flirts with everyone. Wears glasses and pigtails. Is constantly chasing after girls, but is invested mostly in one human girl- Yuuko. *''Yuuko'' The living girl that Koko is in love with. She’s madly in love with Koko, but is being bullied. Koko is trying to keep her from killing herself. *Kuroko A beautiful young woman, she is cursed to have everything she touches dissolve into nothing. Despite this, she is usually very cheerful and always willing to help. *Kenpachi A quiet guy no one really realizes is around, as he’s cursed with social invisibility. He doesn’t currently have a song. Zenzai P has said on record that he worries Kenpachi’s story is a little too boring to make into its own song *Rintarou An energetic demon whose sole job is to distract the students. It makes him feel bad, so he tries not to bother them, but it’s in his genetic code, or something. *Giichi A mentor of sorts for the students. He watches the gate to the school, and makes sure everyone comes back from going into the living world. *''Usagi-Sensei'' The teacher in charge. Might or might not actually be the devil. Songs *Welcome to Jigoku High Character: Giichi Vocaloid: Kamui Gakupo Giichi’s song is the first in the series, as it simple details what Jigoku High School is, and what role he plays there. It also introduces us to the main characters. *Lethargic Regrets Character: Chihiro Vocaloid: Kiyoteru In life, Chihiro took everything in stride and was never proactive. His laziness ends up taking the life of his friend, Kiichi, when Chihiro fails to stop Kiichi from getting into a fight, not intervening because it was “too much work.” Knowing he could have stopped his friend, Chihiro disappears from home and is found dead under the tree he and Kiichi would eat under after school. *Rage in the Summer Heat Character: Kari Vocaloid: Yuzuki Yukari In life, Kari was always explosive. Always angry, and always violent. On a hot summer night, her rage reaches its peak as she attacks her niece, who had just ruined her favorite dress. In her rage, she kills her niece. Immediately filled with fear, sadness, and regret, she takes the body and throws it, and herself, off of a tall bridge. *Hoarding Dreams Character: Kuroko Vocaloid: IA In life, Kuroko always wanted the finer things. It wasn’t just a mere hobby, it was an obsession. Her room sparkled in gold and she always had the best clothes and make-up. Little did she know that she was making her family bankrupt with her love for frivolous things. When she finds out they were going to lose their house, and that her parents were both working themselves to the bone, she feels very guilty, but cannot stop her hoarding. It’s not until her father dies of a heart attack that she loses her mind and jumps in front of a train. She left a note apologizing to her mother for her greed. *Lustful Regrets Character: Koko Vocaloid: Miki In life, Koko often dated girls and broke their hearts. Eventually, she began dating a girl who was very serious about her. So serious, that when she found out Koko was cheating on her (and how blase she was about their relationship to begin with.), she takes her life and the life of the girl Koko was cheating with. Distraught, Koko takes her life in the same place the other girls had died. *Voice of What I Couldn’t Be Character: Yuuya Vocaloid: Kagamine Len It’s revealed that in life, Yuuya was extremely jealous of his smarter, better looking cousin, Kento. Though they were very close, Yuuya kept his jealousy bottled inside, until one day, Kento knowingly agrees to go out with Yuuya’s crush. Angry and heartbroken, Yuuya gets into a fight with Kento and shoves him down the stairs. Thinking he had killed his cousin, Yuuya takes his own life by crashing his motorcycle. Whether Kento died or not was not shown in this video. *Takoyaki Burst Character: Rintarou Vocaloid: Utatane Piko An upbeat song about how much fun he has with the students, even though they don’t like to play with him as much as he would like. The song details how much Rintarou dislikes bothering them while they’re trying to meet their quotas, even though he’s supposed to. Rintarou wonders if he can change his path. *Foresight Grasp Character: Chihiro Vocaloid: Kiyoteru An upbeat song about facing the past by listening to his visions of the future. The song describes how light Chihiro feels when he manages to save a life. *Unfeeling Character: Kari Vocaloid: Yuzuki Yukari A simple, sad song that explores Kari’s punishment and loss of emotion. *Unmasking Character: Yuuko Vocaloid: Gumi Yuuko is constantly bullied, and to cope with it, she decides to try to be someone else. This song is about how Koko and Yuuko, herself, come to love Yuuko for who she already is. *Flowers and Spring Character: Kuroko Vocaloid: IA A soft, peaceful song about how living simply gives you more time to enjoy the beauty around you. This song follows Kuroko attempting to convince a girl much like her former self that the world isn’t about money and how much stuff you can have. *Escape Mechanism Character: Yuuya (ft. Chihiro and Kari) Vocaloid(s): Kagamine Len ft Kiyoteru and Yuzuki Yukari The song in which Yuuya finally remembers why he is in hell, and breaks down. Reflects on his desire to run away from reality. In the end he is comforted by Chihiro and his other friends.